


Kissing Bad Boys

by SakuraValentine13



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraValentine13/pseuds/SakuraValentine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bad boy Alexander Hale sets his sight on Joshua Cyan, his life takes a turn for the worse. With unhelpful friends and a bad boy following him like a lost puppy, how much more can he take take from all the craziness? WARNING: SLASH! BOYxBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Bad Boys

_**WARNING: SLASH! BOYxBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 

**Title: Kissing Bad Boys**

**Author: S.V~**

**Chapter 1: Quiet Boy**

 

  **Main Pairing: Joshua Cyan/Alexander Hale**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***Joshua's POV***

 

I walk into the boys bathroom to see that it's empty. I unzip my zipper and do my business. As I finish washing my hands the door slams open and in walks...

 

"That fucker! I can't believe he gave me a whole month of detention just because I did that!"

 

Alexander 'Alex' Hale. Resident bad boy and hottest guy in school. They say he once beat a teacher up for "looking at him wrong", whatever that meant. Anyway, anyone with a brain knows to stay away from him.

 

"Well people usually don't like other people pouring there coffee on them."

"Yeah. And you're lucky it was only a month. Usually it would be suspension or expulsion."

 

Except for Dominic Knight and Brian Mitchell. Alexander's best friends. No one knows how they met or how long they've known each other, but you always see them together. If you saw one of them, you can bet that the other two are close.

 

I turn the tap off and and wipe my hands quickly. I try to get to the door without being noticed.

 

_'Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact...'_

 

I spare them a glance from the corner of my eye to see Alex staring -more like glaring- at me.

 

_'Oh my god I'm gonna die! And I haven't even introduced myself yet!'_

 

"Josh?!" Liz's voice snap me out of my mental rant.

 

_'Thank you!'_

 

I look away and quickly walk -run- out the door.

I see Liz outside wearing a jean jacket, a sparkly peach colored shirt, black jeans and black toms. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing her pink diamond earrings.

 

"I saw Alex and his friends go in. Are you okay? Did they beat you? Did they hurt you?" Her eyes widen as she gasps dramatically. "Did they rape you?!" she whisper yells.

 

Okay...so she might be a bit odd, but she's pretty cool.

Anyways, since my close brush with death I guess I should introduce myself since you never know when I might actually die.

My name is Joshua Cyan and I am a freshmen at Azure High. It's been a month into school and I just turned 14. The girl beside me is one of my best friends, Liz. We've known each other since Grade 6 when she moved to Canada.

 

We walk into the cafeteria and look for the others. We see them at our usual table at the back. We sit down and take out our lunches.

Celeste and Liz have rice and egg as usual. Iris has pizza, Sapphire has a burger and Alice has mac n' cheese. I, of course have salad. _'Again'_

 

"Josh I thought you were done with that whole diet thing?" Sapphire asks.

 

I look at her to see her asking -taking- food from Celeste and Iris.

 

"Do your parents hate you?" Liz asks.

 

I look at her with a straight face when I notice she wasn't looking at me. I turn to look where she's looking and see Alex and his friends. He looks around the room and catches my eye.

 

_'Oh my gosh what is happening?'_

 

I quickly look away to see Liz smirking.

 

_'Oh no...that's her shipping face!...'_

 

She proceeds to tell the group about what happened in the bathroom.

 

"Ooo. I ship it!" Sapphire smirked.

 

_'Ugh! What did I do to deserve friends like this!'_

 

The bell rings signaling classes and I realize I wasn't able to eat.

I sigh and put away my lunch. I just hope I won't pass out as I walk to my class.


End file.
